water babies: I'm just a kid
by Blood-darkness-child
Summary: Ryoma echizen is the new mysterious freshman that entered seigaku...hell yeah, this kinda follows the orginial story plot, but get this: the senpais all hated echizen! And i mean the regulars too. so what's gonna happen? Read and see lah!XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is like my first prince of tennis ficcie so cut me some slack, ok? Criticism will not be hated and…and don't own the anime or manga or whatever. Yeah…I think that's it…

Anyways, on with the ficcie before you split up on me!

I'm Ryoma Echizen and I'll be thirteen in nine months, three days, thirty-two minutes and twenty-three seconds. And if you count that appropriately, it would mean that my birthday is on 24 December, because it is 25 February today. Counting by the hour that would mean it is 11:28 p.m. now and I should be asleep. But I am not, even though I'm exhausted.

My old man just had sexual intercourse with me. Again.

In simple terms, he raped me. In four-letters terms, he fucked me. No, wait, that's six letters.

How the hell am I supposed to sleep?

Okay, in other ways of saying this, I'm a twelve year old boy who just got raped by his old man and right now I just can't sleep, even though I'm absolutely fatigued and bathed myself clean.

Simple enough?

Not good, because I still can't sleep.

After apparently a few hours my eyes betrayed me and closed shut, and then morning came, too soon…

----

I woke up to hear silence. The old man must have drunk his fill last night. I laid still and thought about nothing except the warmth of my bed and the pillow I was hugging. Not that it was really warm, especially in the early morning. While I was considering going back to sleep again, I heard a deep loud groan. Then silence. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and slipped out of my warm sanctuary.

Putting on my red jacket and my white cap, I snatch up my bag and shoved my one racket in. Can't trust Dad to just _ignore_ it. Throwing my bag full of stuff over my right shoulder, I stood in front of the door, hesitating. My hand stretched and touched the door knob. It was cold…

The thing turned with a soft creak, and I pushed open a crack, peeping through. Only to see a form slumped all over the couch with empty beer cans and porn magazines littered all over the entire room. I sighed and stepped out, locking the door behind me.

After I tiptoed to the door, I hastily slipped into my shoes and darted for the lift. Only when I reached the void deck then I stomped down to tie my shoes properly.

---l ( l---

_Gently, gently_

_I close my eyes_

_Wish upon a star_

_And send my heart across the sky_

Mondays usually start with the cold early mornings and the dark secluded streets illuminated by the lamp posts that I like to lean on, watching the midnight laborers strolled back home in their dirty light blue uniforms. The song dancing in my ears from my ipod soothe my throbbing heart, though I wanted to let the tears I had been holding slip away.

But I can't, or at least, not here anyway.

I only dared to cry in the dark, where no one can see me.

_On and on, forever gone_

_Till the darkness found me_

_Take away all the warmth_

_Leaving my soul alone to bleed_

Maybe, just maybe, this Monday will be different…

_Gently, gently_

_I close my eyes_

_Wish upon on a star_

_Please don't disappear!_

---

I found the old Sakura tree at the end of the park. I sat down, and then I cried.

I don't know how long I cried, but I didn't care. I wasn't really planning on going to school anyway, so it didn't matter. All I know was that I missed mother.

I really missed her.

More than I have tears to cry, I missed her.

---

Dragging my sore body in front of a stupid old building that had more dust than rust was a completely idiotic thing to do, but I didn't have anything else to do if I don't go for school, and besides, the first day of school would mean that I have to meet the old hag, Miss Ryuzaki, for another counseling thingy. Scratch that, session. Must respect these very "helpful" sessions.

Yeah…

And just for your info, she will strangle me if I don't report for the first day of school.

Ryoma, don't be shy, just confess already. Gag, gag, gag, don't want to.

I won't let my mother down, you stupid old hag. And when the heck am I shy? What is she thinking? Me, a whiny, weak pathetic abused kid?

Please, give me a break, how can anyone call those light beatings abuse?

Its called life, baa-Chan. Get real.

"Hey, you, are a new student?" a male voice from a distance shouted. I froze at the gate, trying to figure out why a teacher would be bothered to call out to me for no apparent reason. From the almost inaudible way the voice sounded, he can't possibly see my bruises. Unless he has a pair of binoculars, or something like that. Then, he'd be a mad man.

My feet stayed rooted to the ground as a man about his late forties walked up to me with a superior aura that made my skin prickled. As he shortened the distance between us, I could make out his bulging stomach that was covered by a mild blue long-sleeved buttoned shirt. The thing was, his stomach bulged too much, so two or three buttons were left alone. The standard black pants drooped over his waist secured with a belt, covering his legs which were long enough to make him taller than me by a head or two.

My eyes narrowed with envy at the thought of his height. When will _I_ be taller than a teacher?

But then again, I don't envy him of his stomach. I'd rather remain short till puberty.

After all, I'm only twelve. I'm just a kid.

"What is your reason for that inappropriate attire of yours? I will not forgive you just because you're a freshman" a much computerized voice ringed in my ears. Well, that's nice to hear.

I looked up from under my cap and saw a face that was set in strict mode, and a head that can be as bald as it can ever be aside from that strip of hair that ran from the back of his ear and around the back of his head and to the other ear. Almost like a second collar, and a funny mustache below his nose. I'm starting to figure he's the discipline master.

A black shiny name tag was pinned above his pocket, which read: Mr. Hatashi Komoii, Head of the Math Department.

Okay, I figured wrong. It's a HOD (1), and they are not very fun to mess up your shorts with.

"Well, what is the reason, freshman?" he was tapping his right foot now.

Geez, I don't know sir. Like I would tell you, anyway.

But upon the sight of his really straight face which looked a bit red already, and from the veins that were swelling out of his neck, I guess I'd better give an answer.

"The house isn't just a fifteen walk from here."

"So how many minutes would it be?"

"Don't know,"

"Freshman, just because you're new here doesn't mean I'll go easy on you-"

"Ryoma, there you are! You're late, you rascal,"

Whoa, old hag to the rescue!

"Do you know this freshman, Ryuzaki-san?"

Well, he sure knows Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hai, hai, he's that student I was going to meet this morning after our congregation. But of course, he has this habit…"

She turned towards my way and gave me an annoyed glare. I swallowed inwardly at the intensity of it.

"…of being late for everything." The old hag then turned back toward Komoii-sensei with a light laugh. He laughed along, of course. I just kept my mouth shut; there wasn't much to say anyways.

Well, thanks for the nice introduction. Don't think I could have done it better myself.

"So, if you would excuse us, I need to talk to him."

More like torment me with 'soothing' words and 'wise advices'. But then again, it's not so bad. Better than Komoii-sensei, I'll bet.

The older man (I think) dropped his smile and looked serious. Guess I won't get away that easily.

"Would you mind informing him that casual wear is strictly prohibited on school grounds and that even freshmen are no exceptions."

"Well, consider it done." I sighed and watched him smiled in content. Komoii-sensei glared at me for a moment, then bid Ryuzaki-sensei goodbye before turning his back towards us and faded off into the distance of Seigaku's grounds. At least I managed to escape that monster.

Now Ryuzaki-sensei turned towards and looked like she was going to give a good lecture like she said she would.

"So, which CCA (2) are you joining this year?"

---

Hell, that was short…anyways, please review!

(1)-Em, HOD would mean Head Of Department. Like maybe Komoii-sensei, Head Of the math Department. These people are pretty much in charge of that particular subject and well, probably arrange programs and assigned teacher related to that subject, and also competitions. There are HOD for science, arts, english, geography, history etc.

(2)-CCA more or less means Co-Cuurricular Activities. Think I misspelled it, but in my country, it's compuslory for all secondary students (ages: 13-16) to have one. It's kinda like an activity that you do outside of school periods. like, Ryoma is choosing the tennis club (duh...no need for cliffhangers, standard one lah...) so that would be his CCA. A library rep is also considered a CCA, but probably because its programs are so relaxed that ryoma needs to get another one. Other CCAs includes girl guides (me!) scouts, swimming club, art club, IT club (something to do with computer programs) soccer, basketball club, red-cross (medicine thingys) badminton club, chinese ochestra (Probably wrong spelling, but these people play musical instruments orginating from china) the band club, choir (singing club, if you want to know) and a lot more, but i think you probably don't wanna know, right? XD

All of these are based on my own school system, but there's probably slight changes I'd go and happily edit to my liking./sly smirk/

So anyways, sorry for not explaining earlier, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, I'll make this fast, straight, and blunt._**

**_My computer happily died on me. T.T_**

**_Anyways, what I'm saying is, I won't be able to up any of my stories, and most importantly, I'm pretty sure I won't be getting back those half finished chappies I was doing. My computer loved them so much, it decided to eat them up before dying of horrid-story posion. _**

**_So, anyways, the reason I'm able to type this is because I'm using the library computers but they stupidly didn't include the program for typing word documents for poor people like me to use so I'm just recycling some old documents in my account. Old documents are never useless. XD_**

**_lastly, I'd like to make a very greedy request: Can you please, please just drop off any song titles you like in a review? pretty please with a cherry on top? Any songs would do, and if you can, name the singer or band of that song. Oh, but the ones I would prefer are the sad, sad ones, more on family and friendships, but love is welcomed too._**

**_So, please, any song titles, or bands even, or singer. even if it's one. I would be grateful to you._**

**_Thanks! _**

**_Sincerely, blood-darkness-child._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm alive! I'm alive! (Bounces like a kid) fufufufu, did ya all miss meh? Hm, did ya? Did ya? (Readers shakes head and stabs author~ess) how long has it been, a year? Sigh, well, here's some news for you: I forgot the plot, completely. The reason why I'm actually picking up from here is because I'm trying to improve my English again (because I'm taking 'O' levels this year! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You know what that is, right?) Sigh, once again, the mystery of my country's system…**

**Anyways, ya, I forgot pretty much all the plots of my stories that I wrote during the glorious years of my secondary 2~3 years (I think) and now, in the darkness of my secondary 4 year (I guess you can call it senior year in middle school) I shall now rekindle the passion for nonsensical writing…**

**Oh ya, and one more thing: I still don't own prince of tennis. T.T**

**And the last thing: my computer mouse is bitching on me recently. D**

* * *

"So which CCA are you joining this year?" old hag questioned.

Well, I guess I'm safe now.

Now, I'm wondering: what kind of stupid question is that? Excuse me for being rude.

But honestly, it does sound stupid.

Why? Okay, here's how it goes:

Ever since I received that stupid letter saying that I had managed to obtain the scholarship to allow me to enroll into Seigaku middle school, old hag (a.k.a Ryuzaki-sensei) had been invading my apartment as part of some sort of standard school programme to get to know students from the lower-income families and get to _understand_ their situations and help to _resolve _any problems that they might have. In other words, that meant sending a retarded counselor to my apartment, have her nag me up about all those blasted counselor talk, and then have them come over three times a week just to make my life hell.

You know what those visits mean to me?

Okay, no offence, but maybe to you, it means this nice, beautiful lady coming around your house, thinks you are a very adorable yet troubled kid and wants to help you and have servants pamper you cause that's what everyone must have as a standard of living. In short, these visits were heaven.

Okay, switch over to me now.

Just the day before a visit, I'd kick out whichever bitch/whore was stinking up my apartment and the panties plus bras goes out with them, not forgetting the trash bags filled to bursting with garbage. I'd hide the dirty laundry in the cupboards next door where Sengoku-Senpai gladly helps for a glass of milk. I'd hide the dirty dishes in our kitchen cupboards where no one ever looks, make the beds, scrub Naru and Amane's faces to make sure, and clear out Karupin's litter box.

Then, the old man, being the good father he is, would decide that he wants nothing to do with the visit and go out for a few rounds before passing out and won't be back for two or three days, stuck in a cheap hotel room with two chicks by his bed. Not that I mind at all, really. After the old man goes out, I could safely get some tea cups without him breaking them just in case a few other people wanted to pop in for a while at the same time.

Then, I would hold both Naru and Amane's heads under the sink water until the top layer comes off and had them dress in their least dirty uniforms, comb their hair, scrub their teeth(and their face again), and last but not least, get their bags and pretend to already be ready for school. Then I'd sprint to the nearest store and buy –or if the welfare check hadn't last, steal- a loaf of bread and milk if there's none left. And when the door bell rang on the day of visit, usually just before school, I'd thrust Naru and Amane into chairs at the kitchen table with plates of buttered bread and glasses of milk. Karupin would get dragged beside the kitchen table too and have a bowl of cat food slide in front of her and get forced to eat some. Then, I'll open my textbooks and plop myself down in front of them.

So when the bell rings a second time, I, being the normal good big brother, would gently open the door and say, "Irasshaimase, who is it?"

I have become the director of a play called _regular family_.

So, when the old hag comes in, she will see a pleasant scene: The house is clean, Father out at work, mother has made breakfast and went to the market to get the week's grocery, so the good little kids are at home eating breakfast, chattering happily and are about to walk to school together. No dirt, no blood on the carpet, no dirty laundry not done, plenty of tea cups and milk, breakfast on the table, uniforms clean.

What can a social worker find out here? The little girl wants a hamster for her birthday? Eldest brother aspires to be an astronaut?

I mean, come on, it's so obvious from this normal family scene: no social workers necessary. Thank you very much.

I know, I know, that's not the main point, in short, those visits were trouble from the depths of hell.

Okay, why was it stupid for old hag to ask about my CCA? Well, simple. Heck, social workers have our record files by their side _all the time_.

If she wishes, the old hag could just flip open the plain blue ring file and turn to my CCA records.

What will she see?

* * *

Name: Echizen Ryoma

CCA records:

(1)

Primary one-Primary two: Wushu (2)

_Stopped at start of primary two due to disinterest, primary two resumes as librarian._

Primary three-Primary four: librarian

Primary five-Primary six: librarian

Desired CCA for secondary (middle) school: librarian

* * *

So, it was obvious. I was definitely choosing librarian. Why the hell did she have to ask?

Old hag gave me a sly smile and said, "Your other CCA."

I stared at the elderly women in front of me unthinkingly, my brain digesting the information.

No, no way. A second CCA? The old hag has got to be kidding me. I stared at her again and tried to re-confirm the truth. The old hag gave a light chuckle, almost like a little girl's giggle which was kind of sick, and confirmed my worst nightmare.

"That's right, brat, librarian AND another CCA; would you be so nice as to say which the other choice is?" that bag of skins and bones and fat was clearly enjoying this.

"What the…t-the system never said anything like that! You old fag, don't fuck with me!" I retorted, "besides, why the heck must I have two CCAs?"

"Well, apparently the system doesn't want you lounging around the library couch, so they decided to give you something else to kill time," Ryuzaki-baa-san answered.

"So, what would it be?"

"…"

"Ryoma? Come on, brat, you know you can't escape. But if you want, I'll give a bit of time-"

"Tennis." I wasn't even thinking. My mouth moved on its own…

"What? What was that again?"

"Tennis!" I was so gonna regret it. I could feel it in my bones…

"Ho, ho, HO!" Santa Ryuzaki looked like she was drunk. "Tennis, you say? Well, rascal, you better watch out, 'cause…"

If this were a movie, I'd have some sort of suspension-plus-dread music in the background. You know, make it seem like she was gonna issue me with a death sentence or something. The stupid old hag was enjoying too. One could see her side teeth showing from the way she was smirking so widely…

"I'm in charge of the tennis club." Ryuzaki-sensei gave her grand finale.

No….that was worse than hell! The old hag would be bitching at me from dawn till dusk (no pun intended, I'm SERIOUS!) I swear, she must have made an arrangement with the devil himself! I could only watch helplessly as she chuckled menacingly (Like this: BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!) at my foolish decision, being the old villain she was, and still is. In an air of dramatic display, she whipped out a pen and her huge bulky folder, opened the offending folder and at breakneck speed, placed the pen on a page. I gave her a look that questioned her sanity.

"Now, Ryoma, your fate is about to be sealed…" the page was a piece of paper. That piece of paper happened to be a CCA option form, and, the place where the pen was being prepared be written on was the box for…chosen CCA. I squinted and realized that the old bitch had already written all my particulars…even the signature had been signed… all she needed to do to write the CCA, and send it to the office….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Screaming my lungs flat, I leaped and stretched my short arms out to stop her. The pen drew nearer to the paper. As if time had slowed down, I saw the old hag scribble down my fate.

It was too late. Ryuzaki-sensei turned herself away from me and allowed me to drop onto the dirt ground, landing my stomach. I coughed out sand and looked, and saw the perfect image of a devil's wife.

"Well, time to send this to the office…" she marched off in victory, leaving me defeated on the ground.

"DAMN YOU, OLD HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

"Stupid old hag, dumb ass, saggy humps, dried up ovaries, virgin bitch…" with each name said out, I flung a stone at the nearby trees, wishing they were the source of my frustration's face. I bent down to gather more stones and continuously fired them at a few trees just a short distance away, about the length of an MRT (3) carriage.

"Thousand year old virgin, faggort…penis sucker!" At the last name (which wasn't exactly befitting, but whatever), I threw the stone with all my might, easing off the last of my pent up anger. However, in the midst of my outburst of strength, the stone was misaimed and had managed to hit a red haired guy who happened to be near the tree I was aiming for and gave out a weird cry of pain that went:

"NYAAA, WHICH WEIRDO THREW THAT? NO, MORE IMPORTANTLY, I COULDN"T DOGE IT WITH MY AECORBATICS!!!!"

Sigh, talk about weirdos, he was one himself. He had been jogging around and going "Hoi, hoi, hoi, BOI! Hoi, hoi, hoi, BOI!" like a solider marching to a lame rhythm all the time I was doing my stone throwing. And besides, which idiot would jog in the school garden area? He should have jogged at the football field or around the tennis courts. What was he, an old man? An old teacher?

Neither, since he was wearing a uniform. To be exact, he was wearing the PE (4) attire. On the back of shirt, it said: Seigaku tennis club.

I was so dead.

And now that I had looked properly, the red haired guy was jogging ahead of a bunch of other guys who looked younger than him (their hairstyles look a lot more boring) and the rhythm he was singing had kept them running at a steady pace. Until I'd hit him, of course. Comprehending my situation, I ducked behind a huge tree and silently prayed that no one saw me.

"Darn, whoever did it was lucky this time…the next time I see him…" the victim stomped his foot.

"But, Kikamaru-Senpai, did you see who it was?" another guy, who I now know is the other guy's kouhai, asked.

"It was a short guy, "another voice interrupted. " He had dark green hair and was carrying a haversack bag."

Nice description, dumb ass. I beat to the school building when another guy claimed that he saw a short guy behind my tree. After inspecting the area (and jogging on the spot to do so) they disappeared around the building across the garden.

I stayed in my place for a while, then made my way to classroom.

* * *

A/N: HuHUHUHUHUHU, Ryoma has offended his first senior, Kikamaru-Senpai! I actually thought Kaido or Momo would have been better (since they are more easily offended by this sort of stuff) but then it would be hard to anger Kikamaru-Senpai afterwards. He is, after all, one of the more cheerful ones. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review and add any crazy ideas you can come up with! I'll take it, somehow!

Now here's the boring-but-helps-you-understand-the-bloody-story part:

Primary refers to schooling kids from age 6~12. I guess it means elementary school if you put it in a way.

Wushu (I think) is somewhat like martial arts. They learn a bit of fighting skills and train a lot on physical strength

MRT means Mass Rapid Transport/Train. I'm not sure which, but yeah, it's one of our country's means of public transport. The carriages are pretty long (say, 20 m? I don't know maybe I should go find out on Google. :) )

PE means Physical Education. In it, there are activities such as playing a sport like soccer or javelin. It's actually a considered a subject in our school. We even have to pass this test called NAFAR test, which includes a 2.4km run for secondary school students (for primary school, it's 1.2 km) whereby the older you get, the shorter the passing time is. There are five other stations in my school: Sit-up, pull-up, sit and reach (where you sit and bend down as far as possible without bending your legs), shuffle run and standing broad jump (where you jump as far as possible). I passed mine with silver! XD

Hence, in short, PE attire meant the attire for these activities, which are a causal shirt and a pair of running shorts. (We all have to buy the school's designed ones, but some people like to wear those FBT (?) shorts for girls.)

Oh ya, how would you like me to refer to these schools? Primary school or elementary school? Secondary school or middle school? Nya, I don't know about high school though. (How old are the people in high school?) Please drop a review on this! As for how it will go, I'll just see the ratio of the reviews is when I felt like typing again. (HeeHee)

Till then, the author who has no life and peeps at others' blogs. XD

* * *


End file.
